User talk:8of5/Archive
8of5, I hate to be a pest, but you really need to cite your sources for your info. The Main Page says this in the second paragraph, "and cite all your contributions". A format to use is listed under Non-canon Star Trek Wiki:Style. Example: (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel ) Remember that people who come here for info, unlike the contributors themselves, haven't read the books and might want to know which the book to pick up with certain info in it. At the canon Wiki, all episodes are listed and novels, comics, and games should be listed here as well. --Turtletrekker 21:34, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Yeah sorry, I keep forgetting, though I tend to go back and fill them in when I have a sudden rememberence. This is the second time someones reminded me so I'm sure It'll rub in eventually. (8of5 21:37, 11 April 2006 (UTC)) A further note on citations: Please don't link to Memory Alpha's episode pages. I'd like us to make our own pages for episodes, including lists of which books reference that episode. On those pages we'll link to MA's entry. Also, please italicize ship names, but not "USS". (i.e. USS Enterprise-D; the Defiant; Voyager) Thanks for your contributions! --Chops 00:31, 17 April 2006 (UTC) Okie Kokie, sorry about that I assumed as we're the non-cannon wiki that it was best to link outside for cannon stuff. What level of information are you planning for the episode pages here? That's something I'd be interested in participating in the creation of. Just a brief summery, character listing and novel references or more indepth coverage equal to that of a novel say? Might I sujest having seperate pages for the episodes listings than the current novel pages so not to overcrowd them? eg have the 'Star Trek: Deep Space Nine' page as it is with the list of Novels and have a link at the top to the episodes page? Infact I'd sujest a similar seperate of comics onto there own subpage as well. (8of5 02:57, 17 April 2006 (UTC)) Further thought. Prehapes each series page should act as an introduction page and keep all the lists on other pages eg: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine page *Premise of the series *List of main charactors *Series logo, image of DS9, image of the defiant *Basic real world facts about the series run and at some point amonst all that (probabley right at the top) there would be links to: *DS9 Episodes *DS9 Books *DS9 Comics *DS9 Games Each series could follow the same standardised format, would be very neat me thinks. (8of5 03:29, 17 April 2006 (UTC)) We're not trying to be MA, so the episode pages sould be as they relate to liscensed materials. I'd imagine a one-paragraph summary of the plot and a picture. Since Wikipedia and Wikia are both under the GNU FDLiscense, we can use their summaries and pictures if we want to. The rest of the article would be about how the episode has been referenced in liscensed materials. As for the series pages, that looks fine. I knew that they were going to have to be split up eventually. --Chops 05:17, 17 April 2006 (UTC) Oops! did you have EA pics ready to upload? I was sitting here bored at my computer nad decided I wanted to use my scanner! LOL!--Turtletrekker 01:42, 21 August 2006 (UTC) I did, but dont worry about it, just thought I'd slide Dermot in before you had to bother as I had him ready. -- 8of5 01:45, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Copying from MA and WP Don't worry, I'm not accusing you of doing it! I notice that you've repremanded an anonymous user for copying pages from MA and WP. In the first case, you're definately right, but not for the reasons you mentioned. Memory Alpha uses the Creative Commons License, which is completely incompatible with our GNU Free Document License. However, Wikipedia uses GNU FDL as well, and that license allows anything to be taken and used, with the stipulations that a derivative work must link to the source and be released under GNU FDL. While it is definately illegal for us to copy MA material, there's no rule against borrowing WP material. The other points you made are still valid, but IMO it's better to have something than nothing. If you think we should have a rule against this, bring it up in the Community Portal. --Chops 02:00, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :I wrote that before looking at exactly what the user had copied. Now I see why you reverted the article. I should've said that including WP content should be done with care. --Chops 02:08, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Adminship I'm a bit late, but you have sysop privlages now. Use them wisely and well! --Chops 00:37, 6 October 2006 (UTC) State Category Hey, thanks for starting on the category for states instead of governments. But it might be a good idea to distinguish between regular interstellar states and Federation Member States, which by definition lack the kind of sovereignty that, say, the Klingon Empire has. -- Sci 21:40 9 NOV 2006 UTC :Okie kokie, will do. -- 8of5 21:41, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for adding the citations for the DS9 character's alternate versions info I added. I didn't even think to put them at the end. Most of the time I'm just adding info for the different books, so I'm not used to having to have them.--JDB 04:50, 25 November 2006 (UTC) And for cleaning up the bad grammar. --JDB 04:54, 25 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for all your help with the Ascendant Article!--Jay 03:53, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Remove Pic? Oh, I didn't know (that seems to be my catchphrase when using the wiki recently). Did you want to take down the other box art I uploaded, and replace it with the other pic? I know that in some cases memory space for picture son the wiki is limited and there's no sense in doubling files.--Jay 00:48, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :(Reply to post on my talk page) -- Yeah, I just agreed with you to put it up for deletion. The only difference I see on the pre-existing box art is that the one already on here is the Canadian or UK version. But I don't think it really matters. I'm still unsure as to how I should link that other image though...--Jay 00:57, 24 December 2006 (UTC) ::(Reply) Yeah, I figured it out. Just didn't know that each pic had their own file name on the wiki. I thought I might have to put in some long http addy to link it to a pre-existing picture. But again, I was making things to complicated for myself. Anwyay, feel free to ditch the upload I made. Thanks for the help again, 8of5.--Jay 01:05, 24 December 2006 (UTC) EarthNations template That works very well. Thanks, 8of5! -- Sci 19:44 26 DEC 2006 UTC Sorry *I new here so I don't know all the rules yet, but thanks for the tip on the pictures. --McCoy 06:48, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Immediate Deletion policy As our policy regarding immediate deletions stand, redirects and other unused materials can be deleted straight off, with just a note left underneath saying what was deleted and why. So with regards to your suggestion for category deletions, do you think this should be added as well? --The Doctor 14:00, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Tellarites *The info is from the Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual. It's even written on this site! -- Jaster 12:53, 5 February 2007 (UTC) * Check THIS article. -- Jaster 12:58, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Starfleet uniforms I am currently doing a (rather large) clean-up of the Starfleet uniforms article, and I just wondered if you would like to help with the mid-23rd century design that was seen in Star Trek: Early Voyages. Unfortunately, I don't have access to these comics and the only information I have from uniforms in this era was what was seen in "The Cage" and "Where No Man Has Gone Before", so I was just wondering if any uniform variants were seen, and also some good images of the uniforms from the comics would be good. Any help would be appreciated, Thanks (-: --The Doctor 10:39, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :I shall have a looksie for you, the only varient I can recall off the top of my head is the landing party jacket, which was seen in The Cage anyway, but I'll have a proper look through later on. -- 8of5 13:23, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Vorta articles Hey 8of5, I could use your advice with regards to an anonymous users edits to Vorta pages, most notably Weyoun. The whole discussion can be seen here, in which myself, Turtletrekker, and TimPendragon had repeatedly asked him to state his sources, and he has labelled us as trolls, and stated that I have abused my powers as an admin. While I think that's utter tosh, considering that user has committed vandalism to the wiki before his "additions", I just wanted to gain the other admins thoughts on the matter. Thanks (-: -- 22:41, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Infobox Novel It looks great to me, and manages to blend the old and new styles together. I think we should adopt this style for the comic and episode boxes to, I did create the comic one in this style, but didn't get to work on the episode one. Great work (-: --Mr. Saxon 13:24, 2 April 2007 (UTC) VortaExpert Hey. Turtletrekker has suggested that we permanently ban VortaExpert due to his repeared ignorance (or supposed ignorance) of the ways of the wiki. This was compounded today when he began posting information from his "fan fiction" onto various articles. However, I wanted to gather all of the admins views with either banning him permanently, or for just a short duration, to see if he finally takes heed of what hes being told. --Mr. Saxon 08:43, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :Consolidated discussion at Forum:I...have had...enough...of YOU!.--Emperorkalan 10:52, 3 April 2007 (UTC) The Space Between #3 8of5, they printed one of your comments from the IDW bulletin board in The Space Between #3. --Turtletrekker 21:00, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :I know :D, I rather like Dan Taylor's responce, quite amusing. Do you think I should get a note in the information section? :P -- 8of5 21:13, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Psychonaut Tristan/Angela is at it again. Is this the fastest way to contact admins? --Jdvelasc 03:13, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Vandal Hi there. Just so you know, that creep who vandalized a little while ago also struck Memory Alpha, and Angela ran a checkuser for me and suggested I block the IP range 71.107.0.0/16 for a month or so. I think you should do the same. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:45, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Community Article Hey there! I see that both of us have taken a renewed interest in community article voting. That is awesome, since IMO, the current one is rather pointless (and doesn't seem to have been voted upon). How does one actually assign an article that passes the vote process to "community article" status? Is that something I can help with? -- Data Noh 02:40, 23 April 2007 (UTC)